


Solitude

by dark_hour_shenanigans



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Aigis/Minako if you squint, F/M, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:16:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9036587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_hour_shenanigans/pseuds/dark_hour_shenanigans
Summary: Ryoji visits Naganaki Shrine on Christmas. Some unexpected guests arrive.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone!

His breath misted in the cold night air. _I should've worn a jacket_ , he thought, smiling wryly. He was wearing what he always was—the Gekkoukan High School uniform, sans jacket. And, of course, his ever-present scarf, it's bold yellow being the only color present. Instead, Ryoji pulled his scarf up and wrapped the loose ends around his shoulders. Not that it helped much to shield him from the cold. He didn't mind the cold all that much, though. Being cold meant that he could still feel. It meant that he was still human. It meant that he was still alive.

Naganaki Shrine was eerily silent as he approached the temple. The thick blanket of snow on the ground muffled the sound of his footsteps. On an impulse, he reached into the alter and pulled out a fortune.  
"You have been blessed." He read aloud. "Good fortune follows you." He looked at the backside. "You will be lucky in love. Your lucky numbers are 0, 4, 10, and 13."

Ryoji let the scrap of paper fall to the ground. "I guess these things aren't very accurate."  
He laughed once, without humor.  
Lights twinkled in the distance, shining through countless apartment and dormitory windows. _Today is Christmas,_ he realized. No wonder nobody was outside; they were all celebrating the holiday with their friends and family.  
"......"  
There were only 5 days left until New Years Eve. 5 days until they made their decision.  
5 days until she decided if he should live or die.  
For their sake, he hoped it was the latter.

"Arf! Arf!"  
A dog's barking snapped him out of his thoughts. Something shot out of the darkness beyond Naganaki Shrine and circled him, yapping excitedly. Ryoji kneeled down, a faint smile on his face.  
"Hey boy. How are you?" He asked, reaching up to pet the dog's head. Koromaru panted happily at the attention, eyes half-closing as Ryoji scratched behind his ears.  
"Koro-chaaaaaan!"   
"Koromaru-san, please wait for us."  
Ryoji's smile faded. He pulled away from Koromaru and stood up, brushing the snow off his pants. Koromaru, who'd perked up when he heard the girls' voices, whimpered as Ryoji made to leave. He gripped the edge of Ryoji's pants with his teeth and tried to pull him back.  
"Sorry, Koromaru." Ryoji leaned over and gently freed the cuff of his pants. "I can't let her see me."  
Koromaru whimpered again, giving him the infamous puppy-dog eyes.  
"Don't give me that look. I just don't want to influence her decision. If she saw me now...." Ryoji trailed off uncertainly. What _would_ she do if she saw him?

"Ko-ro-chan! There you are!"  
"Koromaru-san, please do not run ahead without first informing us."  
Minako leaned down and picked up the end of Koromaru's leash. Looking around, there was nothing of note, other than a different set of footprints and a discarded fortune.  
"Why'd you run off like that?" She asked, puzzled.  
Koromaru whimpered and hung his head in reply. Aigis stood guard next to her, frowning.  
"He says Ryoji-san was here." Aigis scanned the vicinity as if her gaze alone would cause the scarfed boy to materialize.  
Minako dropped the leash and shot up, searching frantically.  
"Ryoji?" She echoed, a faint trace of hope in her voice. "Where?" Unconsciously, she twisted the hem of her skirt in her hands. "Where?" She repeated.  
"Arf."  
Aigis translated. "He is gone."

Minako visibly deflated, hands falling to her side.  
"Oh." Her voice was quiet. She blinked hard once, twice.  
Aigis looked at her with something akin to sympathy. She picked up the leash and stepped closer. Gently, she took one of Minako's hands in her own.  
"We should head back to the dorm. Junpei-san claims he has 'something fun' prepared."  
Minako laughed, melancholy seemingly forgotten. "Knowing Junpei, it's probably something perverted."  
Aigis nodded. "That is likely."  
"Then let's go!" Minako's smile was a little too big to be genuine.  
The trio walked back to the entrance. Minako hesitated before exiting, trying to convince herself not to look back.

"Merry Christmas."  
Eyes wide, she whirled around, hope blooming in her chest—  
All she saw was snow.


End file.
